


My Lavender

by magiteks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Boyfriends, Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ignis, Kisses, M/M, So many flower meanings....i love my boys and flowers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteks/pseuds/magiteks
Summary: Prompto taps on the door lightly, the most gorgeous of smiles on his face - one that Ignis could promise you, lights up the entire room.





	My Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my friend chess for their birthday and ofc ignis' <3  
> happy birthday chess!!!!!

Rising to the sound of birds and the gentle rays of light from slightly open blinds, Ignis opens his eyes and hums softly. He turns to his side, expecting to see his boyfriend in bed next to him. However, the smaller was nowhere to be seen and Ignis grew suspicious. He yawns a little, mouth opening, which he covers, and makes a small noise.  
Reaching for his glasses, Ignis leans forwards in bed and peaks over the end of the bed frame, around the open door. He places the frames on his nose, adjusting himself a little.  
“Darling?” He calls, his voice thick and laced with sleep. He coughs briefly, letting a laugh exhale through his nose as he hears a small word of surprise from downstairs.  
“Don’t come downstairs!” A hurried voice shouts from the bottom of the stairs, which only makes Ignis laugh a little more. He knew Prompto was going to be up to something, he was far too restless the night before and wouldn’t admit to having a plan for the next morning.  
The smell of something sweet makes its way upstairs, Ignis humming gently as he shuffles back against the bed. He props up one of the pillows against the headboard, moving a string of polaroids away so he wouldn’t pull on them. He relaxes, eyes closed and waiting. He basks in the warmth from the lines of sunshine on his skin, turning his head to look outside the window. 

The scenery is lovely - they managed to find a house near the coast, somewhere just for them. Near the sea, with its gorgeous turquoise waters and baby blue skies. Ignis can’t help but think about Prompto’s eyes when he looks up at the sky.  
Speaking of Prompto, Ignis is brought out of his daydream by the sound of feet padding up the wooden stairs and the smaller pitter patter of their cat’s paws, Cinnamon, following closely behind.  
Prompto taps on the door lightly, the most gorgeous of smiles on his face - one that Ignis could promise you, lights up the entire room.  
His gaze turns affectionate as he looks at what Prompto has in front of him.  
It’s a tray, with a stack of pancakes, orange juice, freshly ground coffee and toasty. As well as that, Prompto had prepared a small vase of flowers. 

The blonde brings the tray closer, letting Cinnamon jump on the bed first and make herself comfortable before Prom sits on the edge, tray resting on his lap. He places it on the covers, getting in beside Ignis, sticking his tongue out in concentration careful not to disrupt the tray. Once he’s under the covers, he takes the tray again. He sighs heavily, exhaling with a smile as he can finally relax. Looking over, he places the food in front of Ignis and smiles so sweetly still.  
“Happy birthday, loveliest.” He leans over to press a kiss to Ignis’ cheek, starting to press more and more all over Ignis’ skin.  
The taller laughs softly, lips parted as he closes his eyes and they crinkle in the corner from pure happiness. A blush dapples his cheeks in response to the pair of soft lips pressing their affections to him.  
Prompto eventually decides he’s pressed enough kisses to Ignis’ cheeks and he leans back, his own cheeks a little pink in the morning light.  
“I made you breakfast in bed!” The blonde pipes up, so proud that he didn’t actually mess anything up in the kitchen this time. The lessons taught him well.

He leans back as Ignis picks up the little maple syrup pot and dribbles a little over the pancakes. On the ‘cakes, there’s an adorable ‘HBD lovely’ written in chocolate chips and a small smiley face made out of butter. Ignis can’t help but grin at the innocent gesture, so happy. He takes a bite, melting, just like the butter is doing. A happy hum emmits itself from Ignis as he takes in the fluffy texture, the sweetness of it all and how delicious things like this really could be. 

Continuing the meal, Ignis looks over to an expectant Prompto, who’s waiting for a verdict. He smiles as he nods.  
“Absolutely divine, my darling.” Ignis answers the look, his voice as warm as the maple syrup now making its way down his throat.  
In response, Prom only grins.  
“Oh- really? Really! That’s perfect, you’re perfect- oh I am so glad it’s nice- oh my I was so worried…” He laughs, tilting his head back a little and just giggling.  
Eventually, once all is calm, Ignis finds himself leaning back into the pillows again and gently tracing his fingers over some of the petals in the vase. Prompto’s head is resting on Ignis’ shoulder at this point, humming softly as he smiles, full of pancakes that Ignis had shared.

There’s a comfortable silence between them, just the sounds of the coast outside, waves hitting the rocks, the sounds of birds tweeting. Ignis is perfectly and utterly content, one hand gently touching the petals of the flowers his boyfriend so lovingly went to pick and the other hand holding said boyfriends.  
Ignis casts his gaze to the flowers, looking at them. It’s a collection of forget-me-nots, lavender and daisies.  
“Darling…” He murmurs, rousing his lover from his half-slumber, Prompto humming in response.  
“Tell me why you chose these flowers - I know you love talking about them.” Ignis replies, smiling as he feels Prompto sit up, knowing he’s in for being able to listen to his darling lose himself in one of his favourite subjects.

“Well…” The blonde begins, picking up one of the shasta daisies, large with incredibly soft petals.  
“Shasta daisies...daisies are a flower of loyal love. And I like to think our love is really, really loyal. They also stand for purity, y’know?” Prompto looks up with a smile, blue eyes so gorgeous as they look back to the flowers. Ignis stays quiet, nodding in response, not wanting to ruin Prompto’s flow.  
“The next is forget-me-nots. Now- like, I know people usually associate forget-me-nots with missing people...y’know, it’s in the name, but another meaning of them is true and undying love! When given to another, it means they love you, pretty much with their entire heart. Completely devoted to you.” He looks up, taking a moment to breathe and to make sure he isn’t boring Ignis.  
Another hum, Ignis squeezes their hands slightly to let Prompto know he’s fully invested.  
“And the lavender. Well, the lavender is the flower of purity and luck...I adore lavenders too, they smell gorgeous and you always have one of those lavender candles burning. They really really remind me of you. They’re tall too! And that’s you! Real tall.” Prom smiles, laughter accompanying his words as he kinda sits up and faces Ignis.

Ignis is almost lost for words, staring at the flowers before back to Prompto.  
“My, angel...that really is sweet.” He looks at him, green eyes meeting blue in a clash of wonderful colours. Ignis turns towards him under the covers and raises his hand to Prompto’s cheek, gently cupping his lover in his palm as he leans in a little.  
As their lips grow near, he smiles, pausing just inches apart.  
“...To me, you’re my crocus. My gorgeous, cheerful, flower.” Ignis smiles as he watches Prompto crumble at his words, eyes closing and cheeks bloom with an adorable blush.  
The taller leans forwards, their lips meeting finally.  
To them, their lips were like puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly and slotting into place as if they were made by fate. Soft lips show affection as they move together. Prompto hums gently against the kiss, little hands gripping at the covers as he can’t help but smile. In response to the smile, Ignis laughs, eyes crinkling in the corners and forces himself to pull back and laugh softly. They soon break off into laughter, pure and full of an adoration for each other.

“Happy birthday again, Iggy. I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ transprompto!  
> i take writing requests and commissions!


End file.
